Windows to Our Souls
by Summer J. Holmes
Summary: Mia Weasley is the daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley or is she. The first installment of many, so follow Mia on her and Draco's journey of discovering who she really is. Ok so i did start writing this on here on a different account but i cant remember the password.
1. Meeting Harry Potter

Hi Summer here so this is my second story on Fanfiction and I just want you to know that I own nothing and no one, except Mia and the story line. The other characters are owned by J. K. Rowling. Oh and I might put something in french randomly so if you dont know what it means just say and I'll stop. enjoy! x

Meeting Harry Potter

The summer had seemed like a million years to Mia, and now that it was over she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. Ever since Bill and Charlie had started she had always dreamed of walking down the halls, surrounded by her friends and brothers. finally, it was her and Ron's turn to see the paradise that was Hogwarts, she did feel sorry for her younger sister, Ginny, though as she was going to be left alone with their mother Molly. Altogether there was seven of them: Bill, Charlie, (who unfortunately worked in different countries) Fred and George, the twins from 'hell' Ron, Ginny and her who seemed to be the only normal ones left.

As she ran through the muggle station, Kings Cross, with her brothers a boy with messy back hair and round glasses caught her attention, though he looked like a muggle she could sense a power emitting from him. His clothes seemed to be handing off of him as they were more than a few sizes too big and she could just make out a thin white line on his forehead, She gasped, as she realised who it was. The Rumours were true Harry Potter was actually attending Hogwarts!.

Her mother was saying something about muggles and Mia surmised that Harry had heard as her strode over to the large family just as Ron was about to run at the barrier. So Ron being Ron bashed into him. "Sorry." She heard him mumble and Harry nodded. My mother greeted the shy boy in her motherly fashion while a blush crept its way onto his face. I couldn't help but to giggle at his uneasiness. Ron shot me a questioning look but I pierced him with my bright green eyes, and left them running through to platform 9 3/4.

It was just how I remembered it: everyone crowded around the scarlet train, first years saying their last goodbyes with tears in their eyes and last year's boarding the engine for their final year. I had a feeling that this year wasn't going to be as boring what Fred and George had said. With that thought I waved at my mum and joined everyone else on the Hogwarts Express

Hope you liked it. should I carry on ? If not just say

thanks x


	2. The Hogwarts Express

On the train, most of the compartments were full, but she caught sight of some bright red hair. It had to be one of her brothers as they were the only ones with such hair. Curious to see what they were doing Mia decided that it would be best to follow them, and she did just that. Regretting it almost immediately, as she saw Fred and George hiding from a first year, who had bright blond hair and a very unattractive sneer on his face. This could only mean one thing... he was Draco Malfoy, one of the snobbiest, most stuck up people in the Wizarding community. Damn! She thought to herself.

Fred and George had stupid grins on their faces that soon turned to terrified frowns when they saw her, as they knew that she was the only one who could shout like their mother. They had learnt that the last time they had decided to prank her and Ginny. "Are you two pranking...Again?" she quizzed. When they didn't answer she took that as a yes so she carried on. "What did I tell you last time you pranked some one?! I told you that if you did then I would make sure that-" She didn't get to finish as Ron and Harry had heard her outburst and came to investigate."And what did I say to you when you last threatened the twins?" Ron cut in with a small smirk on his face. She gave the pathetic heaps that were Fred and George withering looks, pathetic she thought to herself she just had to shout back to Malfoy and say, "revoir pour l'instant, Malfoy." Laughing silently at his dumbstruck expression as she left him and his goons.

She couldn't help but to whack them round the head as she walked past to Ron she left wining pair and went to sit in a compartment with Ron. "So Ronnie who's your new friend?" she asked, purposely using the nickname that he hated the most in front of Harry. "Mia." he for-warned and she burst into a fit of giggles. Harry was looking at the siblings with a bemused expression creeping on to his face, though he hadn't formally introduced himself, yet, Mia knew that they were all going to be great friends in the future. Ron pulled her from her thoughts and she realised that he was talking to her, "Mia this is Harry, Harry Potter." He spoke as if he knew that she already knew who the boy, who was sitting directly across her was.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Harry, but I must be off, I promised mum that I would keep an eye on the twins. Make sure they don't get into too much trouble." Mia muttered knowing that I would fail at this but you try, fail, and fail harder. Confidently, she walked down the train looking for where Fred and George has Disappeared to, after a couple of minutes of nothing she came across Percy... snogging another Prefect "Percy, why didn't you tell me that you had a Girlfriend? " the embarrassed girl questioned, they broke apart at the sound of her melodic voice. "Mia, wh-what are y-you doing here?" her swollen lipped brother stuttered. "On my way to school. Have you seen the twins?" Mia replied. Saying that he hadn't he shooed his sister from his compartment just as there was a loud bang and a few screams of surprise "Found you." she muttered to herself

As it turns out the troublesome twins had been trying to prank some first years destined to be in Slytherin but a few from other House had been caught in the blast and were covered in paint, Mia included. There was about tem minutes left until they were to arrive at Hogsmead station so she went to collect her belongings from Ron and Harry's cart and quickly changed in the changing rooms. Quickly, she corrected her make-up and set off back to scold the twins for catching her in their backfiring prank.

"We're here Mia look." Fred ordered and I did as he said without complaint and I saw the most wonderful thin in the world, Hogwarts, my new home for seven years! Once the train stopped I was, one of the first off, the first thing I saw was the biggest man I had ever seen my mum had told me that his name is Hagrid. "Firs' years 'ver 'ere!" I heard him call so I daintily made my way through the overcrowded platform and toward the giant man. He led us toward the lake where there were quite a few boats close to the decks. Climbing into one with my brother and the messy haired boy we began our boat ride toward the castle.


	3. The Sorting and Big Shock

When we finally arrived at large doors, I noticed an old woman with a severe bun and a emerald green witch hat that matched her robes. She had hazel eyes that seemed to sweep over us all with either dislike or pride. She finally spoke after a long silence, her voice was stern but her eyes look fair. "Welcome students to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor McGonagall, and in a few moments you will enter through these doors into the Great Hall where the sorting will take place." She turned on her heel and into the Great Hall through another entrance leaving us alone, or so we thought. Ghosts, floated through the walls and floor under our feet making us all jump in surprise, none more so that a chubby boy with a baby face.

" What do we have here?" One asked another, curiosity strong in his voice, he was close to the boy who had jumped about three feet in the air, this made the boy inch closer to a girl with bushy hair. "Looks like first years to me Nick." Another replied it was amazing seeing so many at once. One was going around making fun of some fellow first years when McGonagall re-entered the foyer "Peeves what have I told you time and time again about teasing the children?" she shouted at the now cowering ghost. After hearing her outburst all of the ghost seemed to fade away in an instant, they had probably learned not to test the old Professor's patience. "Now students if you would follow me into the Great Hall and we shall begin the Sorting." Her voice, once dark and cool, was now warm and kind, made to make us feel welcome I assumed.

I already held great respect for the Professor even after just a brief encounter, but I held respect for anyone who had stepped foot in this castle even dare I think it, Voldemort and his loyal followers. As we walked down the space between two of the four tables could feel everyone's watchful eyes on us making both Ron and I blush a light pink for me and a crimson red for him. Finally we reached the front of the hall close to the teacher's table where an old wise looking Dumbledore stood with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes and a look of pride and joy was on his face as he observed us. The sorting began, but it was all a blur until I heard Ron's name called he had a look of pure terror on his face still he timidly made his way to the stool where an old worn and torn hat was placed on his head. Seconds later it yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered along with my other brothers.

"Weasley, Mia" The old witch called looking directly at me. Come on Mia, You can do this it's just a hat. I was walking up to the stool when a heard someone sneer behind me: "Pathetic excuse of a witch, just look at her." I ignore the comment and sat on the stool. Ah another Weasley I see. This made me jump as I heard the hat talk in my head. But where to put you, I see you have a good heart just like every other Weasley, mischievous like the twins, Your smart unlike some of your other brothers. One other difference is that you have a very sly and evil side to you but where to put you, hm... So Ravenclaw or Slytherin hmm I know. SLYTHERIN It finally shouted and I gave a sigh when it was removed from my head, thankfully. I dragged my feet over to the cheering table. There was only one seat that wasn't occupied, a guess who was next to it. Malfoy. Damn.

"NO! She can't be with the 'Snakes'. She's a Weasley for Godric's sake!' I heard my brother's shout in shock and hate. If they can't get over it then my mother definitely wont. She's going to hate me forever. I thought to myself. Silently I started to eat once Dumbledore had finished his speech, and must have had a look of utter horror on my face still as I saw Malfoy giving me worried looks. "It's okay Mia, they'll get used to it eventually, but it'll take time. I don't know how long but they will come round. Don't worry yourself." he spoke with a gentleness in his voice that I would bet all of my money that no one had heard, well except his mother... Maybe. I smiled my thanks and he smiled back encouragingly. No matter what anyone said about him being an Evil Jerk I knew from that moment on that he was an actually really nice, kind hearted, insecure boy. Much like any other lad here. Another thing I now know is that I will always be there when he needs a friend or shoulder to cry on, just like he will be for me.


	4. Roommates Howlers & Excelling in Potions

AN/ Hi Guys, Yes I'm aware that the chapter title sucks and the last chapter was quite short sorry for that and I'll try and make this one longer. If you want the chapter after this one I want 1 review and 2 likes?

Chapter 4

After the feast we were lead to the common room by the Prefects, Draco and I were talking giddily to each other the whole way. A conversation only to be cut short by the wondrous common room, green, black and silver everywhere. It was... Amazing, it was the only word that came to mind when i first saw the architecture, and even that word didn't come close to describing it. Draco had a look of utter astonishment on his face that made me chuckle. Turning to look at me he gave me and questioning look at my sudden outburst. I just shook my head telling him that it didn't matter.

Once I stopped laughing, I noticed that everyone was looking at the piece of paper that told us: what dorm we were in and who we were sharing with. Seeing this I managed to get to the front, thanks for my petite build, only to see that I was to share with: Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. Shuddering at the assortment, I decided to just go straight to bed without being annoyed by the others. I looked around the common room noticing that pansy or any of the others were nowhere in sight.

Striding down the hall I came to my dorm room. As I went to turn the door handle my hand was visibly shaking but I ignored it and opened the door. I walked to the only bed that was vacant and collapsed onto it. I could hear the other girl's gasp in surprise but paid no attention. "So Mia, you're our roommate then?" Pansy, I think, stated but it sounded more like a question. I just nodded and went to take a shower not wanting any trouble, but someone grabbed my wrist. Pansy

"If you're gonna be sharing a dorm with us, you're going to need to know who we are and what the rules are. I'm Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's future wife, so keep your hands off of him. This is Astoria Greengrass," she pointed to a pretty girl with slightly curly hair. " She may look kind, but believe me she isn't, she will use the cruciatus curse on you, f you go near her stuff. Last but not least this is Millicent Bulstrode, the one that will give you a severe concussion if you go anywhere near her at all, so like Astoria and I, stay away from her at all costs. And I'm sure we'll get on just fine" Pug face as I'm going to call her for a while smiled as sweetly as she could but if I'm honest it made her look even worse than she did before.

"Mia." I introduced myself. "Just stay out of my personal space, annoy my brothers to hell and I'm fine with this." To my surprise Pug face gave me a hug. After getting to know the girls more, I went to get that much needed shower before getting into bed.

The Next Morning-

I rose with the sun and got into my school robes, did my hair and make-up before heading down to the common room. It was vacant of any human life, just the spiders and I shuddering at the thought I left and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I took my time, taking in the beautiful features of the castle, the dungeons were different, they had an eerie greed glow from the lake above. It way strange being beneath the lake but it was nice. When I finally arrived at the hall, it too was still vacant, beside the professors. I nodded to Dumbledore and walked to the Slytherin table. How had I been sorted into Slytherin? What will my parents think? I had these questions running in my head and more.

I was still thinking of them when someone came and plopped down next to me. Turning my head slightly I saw a flash of white blond hair. Draco. "Morning Mia." The blond whispered, "Morning Draco, why you up so early?" I asked as there was only he and I in the hall. He chuckled, " I could ask you the same thing, but since you're asking, I couldn't sleep; the beds are really uncomfortable and Crabbe snores like hell." He replied with a grin.

After about half an hour, the hall was ful of laughter and people eating, one thing was out of place. An owl, flying directly toward me. "Damn!" I muttered as it dropped a letter in front of me. A howler to be exact. It floated off of the table and the angry voice of my mother echoed throughout the hall.** "MIA KATRINA WEASLEY. HOW ON EARTH DID YOU END UP IN SLYTHERIN? THE ONE PERSON I THOUGHT WOULD DO WELL IN LIFE AND YOU END UP THERE. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOU, MIA. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOUR A WEASLEY ANYMORE!"** you could hear my father trying to calm her down but it didn't work. That last bit hurt the most, of Course I'm a Weasley. I hadn't noticed that I had started crying until Draco wiped them away.

"Shh, it's going to be fine Mia. They'll come around eventually." he kept on whispering things like this in my ear, trying to comfort me, but to no end did my tears come. The bell sounded through the hall signalling that it was time to go to class. Potions.

I was sat in between Astoria and Pansy. Pansy was flirting with Draco, I heard a group of Gryffindor's talking about recent events, the howler. But i didn't have time to shout at them as Snape walked in and began his speech:

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. "He paused when he noticed that Potter wasn't paying attention." Ah, Mr Potter our new celebrity tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" It seemed that he didn't know the answer but my hand and another girl's shot into the air straight away

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything" Snape sneered at the boy, "Let's try again. Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" The girl's hand stretched higher in the air, as did mine. Snape ignored us completely as if wanting to embarrass Potter. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were laughing so hard that they fell from their stools but the Professor didn't seem tom notice. Snape went on growling at the scarred boy, for five more minutes, then we were told to make a potion to cure boils.

I was done first in ten minutes, just as a loud bang echoed through the now silent classroom. As I placed the vile on the greasy haired Professor's desk, he looked up in shock. "How did you finish so fast?" He asked in a shocked tone. I smiled as I told him that I had made this particular potion for years, like I have done most of the potions that we are to learn. "Well done, Miss Weasley it seems that you will probably finish first in each potion lesson you have with me for your time at the school." He stated monotonously "Go sit and read through the text book." he ordered me. "Ce salaud!" I muttered under my breath, I didn't even get a house point and I'm in his house for Godric's sake!. Finally the bell went after an hour of reading, so we could get out of here for the day, yes!

Now it was time for charms, should be fun.

The teacher is a goblin, I think; we are learning to make objects float using a spell called wingardium leviosa. Swish and Flick. My feather was in the air the first time I tried it, Granger's, as I came to know her name, was just after mine "Ah, look everybody Miss Granger's done it!" Flitwich exclaimed in his Squeaky voice. "Good work Miss Weasley!" Mine was in the air before her's how did he not see that? My thoughts were interrupted by another explosion, Finnegan!


	5. Death Threats, Never a Good Sign

As the year progressed, I grew closer to Draco and further away from my family and friends each day. I couldn't understand why they couldn't just get over the stupid feud and make up. Ron and Harry were acting more horrible to Draco and I, the blonde haired heir of the Malfoy family was my sanctuary. Pansy and Astoria aren't as the Gryffindors picture them to be, they're nice and don't actually want to be in Slytherin. I still getting along with the twins but we're on thin ice. The worst thing is I haven't gotten a single letter from my mother apart from the howler at the beginning of the year. Hogwarts was ruining my life and I didn't know how to fix it.

Sitting at the table with Draco and Pansy the post owls came through the doors, one dropped a letter in front of me. Miss Mia Weasley it said on the front. Hoping that it was from my parents, I tore open the envelope, only to see a fancy, unknown script in French.

Chere Miss Weasley,

Mon nom es Lucius Malfoy, pere de Draco Malfoy et je vous ecris pour vous parce que je veux que tu restes loin de mon fils. Si vous ne parviennent pas à mon exigence, vous ferez face à la peine de perdre tout ce que vous aimez.

Alorse mafiez-vous Mia le monde n'est pas un endroit agreable peu import ce qu'on vous dit. Vous ne savez jamais ce qui va vous aider a ou a qui fair confiance. Rappelez-vous qui vouz etes vraiment et vous saurez votre destin de meme que vos amis.

sincerement

Mr Lucius Malfoy

I looked up from reading the threat to see Draco reading over my shoulder, he had a worried look on his face. "Draco, you do know what this means don't you?" I asked my voice was a whisper, he nodded and I shook my head I can't lose him, if I do then I'll have no one left to rely on. Especially my family they hate me as it is! "I don't know Mia." he finally managed to choke out and when he did his voice was barely a whisper. 'this can't be good Mia' I thought to myself

I knew exactly what he meant but I didn't know who I truly was, how do I find that.

* * *

**'AN Hi guys me again short I know but it was just a filler kinda and if you don't know what the letter said it sed something alond the lined of my name is lucius mefoy dad of DM. Iwant yuo to stay away from my son, if you dont you will lose everything you love. remember who you really are, when you do you'll know your fate as will your friends.'**


	6. The Best Thing in My Life

It was almost the end of the year and I still hadn't spoken to anyone in my family, Draco was distancing himself 'stupid letter' I thought to myself. Why did my life have to be such a soap opera? I was still friends with my roommates, which is good.

I was on my way to potions when someone bashed into me "watch it, idiot!" That voice I knew, "Sorry Draco, not my fault." I replied icily, he's so two-faced. "Oh it's you Weasley." He back tracked "Weasley? Since when have you called me that. You usually call me by my first name Malfoy?" Now I was fuming Since when had he called me that? I was supposed to be his friend, not one of his goons and not one of the Gryffindors. "Since when have you called me Malfoy?" He turned it around "since you started calling me Weasley!"

I felt so betrayed, he was the one good thing in my life, and he thought that he could talk to me like something he just stepped in. Well I'll show he two can play at this game. " We can't be friends anymore, I never was, I was doing it to get at your family. I hate you Weasley." My heart stopped. Did he really just say that? "Don't say that., you don't hate me and you know it. You're lying. It's your father isn't? He's making you tell these lies and don't say it isn't; I know when you're lying Draco."

My eyes were quickly filling with tears. He didn't mean that. He wouldn't say it unless he was made to by someone he was afraid of. AKA his Father. Potions went by without a hitch and because it was the last lesson of the day I went to the place, I've been going to since Draco started to ignore me. The lake. I wrote a letter to Lucius Malfoy

Monsieur Malfoy,

Je ne sais pas ce que vous dit votre fils, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il me hait et son de ta faute. Je vais m'assurer que vous payez pour cela et je n'aime pas ce que vous dites qu'il va me parler et je ne suis pas comme ma famille afin qu'il le peut. Comme vous le savez la vérité sur moi comme moi

Mia Weasley.

I don't know what you told your son but whatever it was, he hates me and it's all your fault. I will make sure that you pay for this and I don't care what you say he will speak to me and I am not like my family so he can. As you know the truth about me as do I. (what the letter says)

See what he says to that then, shall we? It's not as if I like threatening people but if it includes my friends, then I will do whatever it takes to make sure that they are safe. I'm the opposite to my father, one thing I'm happy about. I don't like mentioning who he is and hopefully I'll never have to, as he'll never return not after what happened when I was a baby.

Only reason I was adopted by the Weasley's was to make sure that I don't end up like him, and I won't, I won't let myself. I will never become a monster like he was. Never. I won't kill, and I don't even know how I was sorted into Slytherin. I'm not a cold-hearted cruel person, am I?

My thoughts were interrupted, again, by my 'brother', to which of whom I haven't spoken to since the start of the year. Not even a Merry Christmas! Did they really hate me that much? Not a single letter from my parents, I got one from Ginny last week for some odd reason, telling me that they don't hate me but are upset that I got into Slytherin. It's not my fault!

I've now lost the last best thing in my life. Draco Malfoy was my best friend now he hates me and there's no going back. Soon the whole of Slytherin will too!


	7. Lost and Found

Hi guys, am writing this off of a school computer so it might only be short. Sorry. Summer x-

It is the end of the year and Draco still hasn't spoken to me, unless to call me a 'Weasel', it hurts me when he does and makes me feel alone. I can't help it; he was the one that was there for me when my family wasn't. I feel lost. Pansy and Astoria have stopped talking to me and every single Slytherin has turned against me in the hope that I will asked to be re-sorted. Fat chance!

Maybe if I was, then my family would speak to me, or maybe I'll still be classed as the traitor. The latter is more likely than the first. So I'm an outsider to everyone and the only place to escape from it all is the lake, even then I'm never truly away from it all. But it's close. I can't even get away when I'm asleep ; my dreams are full of it all, Draco's words my parents words, repeated over and over again. Anyone would think I'm crazy! They do.

I was by the lake when my owl, dusk, flew up to me and drooped a letter in my lap. Opening the envelope, I read the message:

Mia,

Je suis tellement désolé .Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. J'ai essayé de rester loin de vous pour vous protéger, mais j'ai constaté que je ne peux pas rester à l'écart. Mon père m'a fait, il a menacé de vous tuer si je n'ai vérité est Ma: tu veux dire trop de choses à moi pour moi juste vous laisser aller. Pouvez-vous me pardonner? Si c'est le cas me rencontrer dans la tour d'astronomie à minuit, ce soir.

Mes excuses les plus sincères,

Draco Malfoy

I reread it again and again, not believing my eyes, Draco was sorry. He wanted me to meet him tonight! My moth was stretched into a great grin. Draco Malfoy wanted to try and make it up to me! I wouldn't be alone anymore! Just then I realised the time, dinner. Should be fun.

What should I do? Go meet him or not? 'Maybe he wants my help' I thought to myself 'Or maybe he wants to make a fool of you in front of all the Slytherins' He wouldn't do that, would he? He's not like that, he cares, I can see in his eyes every time he says something cruel to hurt me. He also said that he cared for me in his letter. So I think I will go, I have to.


	8. Meeting and Goodbyes

Getting ready in my room, I was interrupted by pansy dancing and singing around the room, in a very un-Pansy like fashion. "Mia got a crush, Mia got a crush!" She sang at the top of her voice, and I rolled my eyes at the girl, who I had shared a room with all year. "Whatever gave you that idea Pansy?" I asked, genuinely shocked. "IL est évident, Mia" I once again rolled my eyes at her childishness.

Finally ready, I made my way to the Astronomy Tower, everything was silent, well apart from Pansy's snores. The halls were vacant. A chilling wind wipped past me as if running from an unknown threat, I pulled my robe tighter around me ; not from the cold, but from the fact that I was alone in an old castle. Afraid. I don't know why, I had walked these halls so many time, just as I had dreamed of all my life.

Like the halls, the Tower was also empty, with no sign of life never mind Draco. "Hello, Draco?" I called cautiously. Shadows covered most of the floor and I didn't dare go near them, they had always been my fear since being little. Stupid I know but anything unknown threat could be hiding there. Just then some one chuckled "Hello Love." Then Draco stepped out from the shadows his skin stark white against the night sky.

We sat talking most of the nigh and I desperately not to fall asleep, but it wasn't until I woke up that I realised I had. It felt like a dream, I don't know why but it did ; I looked at my clothes and I knew then that it wasn't and Draco had called me Love? It was our last day at Hogwarts and everyone was busy packing to go home, I on the other hand had packed yesterday so I went to sit by the lake. The summer will seem like an eon, everyone hating me wont make it any better but atleast when its over, I will be back here with my friends.

Sitting on my own, my mind wondered what Draco was doing rigth now, but I didn't have to think too much as someone decided to cover my eyes. "Guess who?" Came a voice that I would never forget, that I would recognise in death. I decided to annoy him a bit. "Hmm, Ron Weasley?" Draco scoffed. "No, I know Harry Potter!" I said. I turned and tackled him into a hug. "Don't worry I knew it was you Draco." I assured the blonde.

"We need to get to the train now Mia." He said with a sad smile. I don't know how I'm going to survive the summer without seeing his face, hearing his smile. His laugh, his snarky remarks. Worst of all I don't know how I'm going to last without seeing him. "Come on then Mia." he said as he helped me to my feet. we spent most of the walk to the station in silence.

A silence that was to be broken the moment we got on the train. "Hey Lee. OVER HERE!" I heard on of my brothers shout ""Twins." I said with an exasperated sigh. Some things never change. "MIA!" One of them shouted, they were right next to me and the shout almost deafened me. He stopped shouting when he noticed that I was next to him. We had a long conversation, mostly of him apologising for ignoring me all year and we were back to being friends.

When it was over, I went to find Draco. I found him in the Slytherin section, obviously, sitting with his goonies, "Hello boys. Deciding which first year to steal sweets from?" I asked, a smirk plasted on my face. Despite not speaking to me for the past few months, their faces stretched into wide, ugly grins, "I see that Draco finally got his act together." Chuckled Crabbe. I rolled my eyes at their faces.

Draco was sat, his eyes closed and face turned toward the window, but he had a small, sad smile on his face. "Just ignore them Mia, that's what I do. Crabbe, Goyle go." He said, he sounded happy, but his eyes seemed distant as if worried about the events to come. Once the 'Goonies' had left, Draco's seemed to perk up, a bit. "Are you going to sit down Mia? Or are you just going to stand there staring into space?" He asked, his voice was soft but it was as if he was holding something back.

"Que caches-tu de moi Draco?" I asked worry laced in my voice. He was never like this in school. "Vous ne voulez pas rentrer à la maison?" Still he did not answer, I knew he knew what I was saying, as he looked as if he wanted to answer but couldn't. Finally he said something.

"Je ne veux pas vous quitter. Je ne serai pas capable de survivre sans entendre ton rire. En voyant votre sourire, la façon dont vous rougissez quand quelqu'un vous complimente. Comment vous rassurer quelqu'un quand ils se sentent vers le bas." He paused before he went on,"Il a presque tué moi de rester loin de vous toute l'année et je sais que l'été sera encore pire parce que je ne pouvais atleastthen seuil entendre votre luaugh, voir ton sourire."

The whole speech left me with tears in my eyes and made me hug him. His eyes too were full of tears,"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons écrire tous les jours." I comforted the blonde.

The rest of the train ride was spent Draco and I filling each other in of what we had done the whole year. But without seeing him, my year was highly uneventful. When the train stopped neither Draco nor I wanted to leave the compartment, but we knew that we would have to sooner or later. The platform was so crowded, first years running back to their parents telling them of the wonders of Hogwarts and last year's crying, knowing that, that was the last time they would ever travel to Hogwarts.

I spied my 'family' through the sea of bodies, Ron was babbling to Potter and Hermione, Fred and George were looking around the platform and Ginny was bouncing where she stood in excitement. I only just realised that Draco was holding my had so tight, as if afraid of ever letting go, he was looking down at me; his gaze full of sadness. He pulled me into a tight embrace, over his shoulder, I could see his parents giving him disappointed and annoyed gazes, his father, but his mother had a warm look in her eyes and looking directly at me. "Je dois y aller, Ma, Vous vous occupez vous-même pour moi, ne sera pas vous?" he said sadness filled his voice. "au revoir, Draco."

I heard what could have been a goodbye but I couldn't be sure, as I made my way back to my family.

My mother smiled as she saw me walk over but it looked forced and unreal. "Hi mum, Ginny." I greeted them. "Let's get home then shall we." her voice was warm but I couldn't be sure if I could trust it or not. One thing I did know though, was that this was going to be a long summer without my best friend.

AN: The next chapter will be in the summer and the secret letters that Draco and Mia send to each other throughout it. Summer x


	9. Secret Letters and, Forgiven?

Hi guys, so I know that the first year was really short but not much can happen between eleven year olds can it. -

Despite the fact that only a few weeks had passed, I couldn't help but to miss him. Every day we would write letters, in French so that my parents couldn't read it. I had also got a lovely birthday present from him: a silver chain with a large emerald pendant. I loved it to say the least; it also came with a note:

Mon cher ange,

Mes yeux ne sont pas les mêmes quand ils sur vous. Ni ar mes oreilles quand ils n'entendent pas ton rire. Mon visage n'est plus éclatante de bonheur sans vous.

Rendez-vous au Chemin Ally demain à midi, je dois vous dire somthing de la plus haute importance. J'ai aussi un autre cadeau pour toi Mia. Joyeux anniversaire. J'espère vous voir demain, puis mon wll yeux brillent et j'espère que vous voulez être aussi heureux que moi mon amour.

l'amour de

Draco Malfoy.

Such a charmer he is. "Mia!" My mother called from downstairs "Lunch is ready." She carried on. They had all forgiven me recently, but I still couldn't help but to feel a little apart from everyone else. They sometimes separated themselves from me as if I was the enemy. I'm not!

"Hey Ronnie! Georgie! Freddie! Ginny!" I greeted. They scoffed at the nicknames I had given them last year. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call you brothers and sister that Mia?" My mother asked for the hundredth time since we got back from school. "Sorry guys." I said a little too sweetly. "I've got to go out tonight, meeting a friend." I half lied, my mother tried to force a smile as she answered, "of cores dear." If only she knew who I was actually going to meet, she would kill me!

"What's that your wearing?" Ron asked looking straight at the necklace, suspiciously, I blushed and quickly thought up a lie. "Um it's a present from a friend." Well half-truth anyway. If he knew that it was from Draco, he would kill both of us. Literally. "Is that the friend that you're going to meet today?" He interrogated, making me feel really uncomfortable. His eyes were hard, and followed me as I went to the table.

Lunch was an uncomfortable event with silences that lasted what seemed like hours, despite only being minutes long. I had always hated them but I didn't dare fill them with anything. Harry, who was 'rescued' by my brothers earlier in the summer, was sat looking at the table, obviously feeling awkward. I hadn't really spoken to him at all this year; he was a Gryffindor and I a Slytherin. Two people who could never mix. He seemed nice though, that I will admit. Considering that he had just 'killed' Voldemort, again, Ron was really proud to have him as a friend, my mother was just happy that he was in the house, I think.

Ten minutes later, I was getting ready to go and meet Draco, a boy who was my best friend, a friend that I could never admit to having. That was the hard bit, never saying where i was going, always lying to my friends and family. Truth is I didn't know what to do. "Bye mum, see ya later Freddie, Georgie!" I shouted to them, I heard them complain, saying that their names were: Fred and George. I didn't care, it was funny.

When I got to Diagon Ally, I caught sight of white blond hair, Draco; he had a frown on his face for some odd reason. I walked up to him ; when he saw me, he jumped up and gave me a massive bear hug. "Hey Angel." Draco whispered in my ear. he had grown in the few weeks that I hadn't seen him and his hair was longer. Unfortunately, it was still slicked back. "Hey Draco." I whispered back, "Why are we whispering?" I asked quietly. "I have no idea, Mia." The blond chuckled, making me laugh also. "I have another gift for you." The boy announced triumphantly

Putting his hand in his shopping bag, he pulled out a book, a muggle book. The tirle on the front read: Twilight, "Since when did you like muggle books?" I asked shocked, his father would never allow him to stoop so 'low'. "What he doesn't know cant hurt him, can it." the blonde replied, smugly. "And since when have you been a 'rebel' Draco?" I asked in a teasing voice, which earned me a glare. "Why were you frowning before you saw me?" I had to ask. "I didn't think that you would show." Draco admitted bowing his head. "I will always show, no matter what, you know that, Draco." I assured my friend. "I always keep my promises. You know that."

The rest of our short time together was spent laughing and catching up on things we missed. He spoke of how his father was more edgy and cruel to him and I didn't push him when things became too much. But it was as if Lucius was threatening the boy into keeping his silence. For that I hate him all the more. I told Draco about what I did to my brothers after they pranked me...Again! And that got a laugh out of him. All in all I had a great time with my best friend and didn't want to go home, but I knew that if I didn't get back soon, my parents would become suspicious and come to look for me. So I went back to the Burrow my mind not really focused on what they would say but what Draco had said...


	10. Parents' Fury

When I got home, everybody, including Harry, was crowded in the front room, my parents with faces red as blood and my brothers with their fists clenched until their knuckles were white. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, making a loud noise in the process. "What's up?" I asked as innocently as possible. "What up? What's up is that you go out, without telling anybody where you're going or who you're going with. Then return at 10:30pm. You know what Mia? You're grounded until you go back to Hogwarts and you will tell us where you have been and who you've been with. Are we clear Young Lady?"

Why did my mum have to shout like that? "Why do you need to know: where I was and who I have been with, mum?" I asked her softly but I wasn't finished. "You don't ask Fred and George where they have been, do you. So why me?" Molly Weasley looked shocked, they all did, they didn't expect me to speak to her like that but I had, had enough of all the whispers and crap about me going on behind my back. They were my family, I was there family. They should treat me how they treat each other. "I have to know because you are a Slytherin and everybody I trust is a Gryffindor. I need to know because you could be making plans to-I don't know kill Harry when he will be our only chance if 'He' returns." My mother yelled back her face was red and you could see the veins on her forehead.

"So you don't trust me. Thanks you're supposed to be my Mother, I am your daughter, mum and I love you. I would do no such thing, not for you, and definitely not for 'Him', you know that." I tried to reason with her but it was no use, not with her like this. "No child of mine could ever be housed in Slytherin, Mia. Ever generation of this family, has been house in Gryffindor. And you had to be the snake in the family." My mother was so angry now and I couldn't take it no more. "Are you saying that you're not my mother? That every day of my life has been a lie made up to keep me from being sorted with the snakes? The snake in the family." I shouted while taking out the neclace that Draco had given me.

"You see this Molly? This is why I was out, because it is my birthday. And, my firend wanted to give me this!" I didn't want to believe what she said was true, but it was as if deep down I had known. "Who is that 'friend' you were with?" Arthur askied his eyes were dold as ice and hard as steel. "Draco Malfoy."...

Draco POV

The house was quiet when I returned so I knew that there was something not quite right. I walked down the the dark halls of the manor, the portraite's of my ancestors speaking in hushed wispers, making the all the more nervous as to what was going on. "Mother? Father?" I called, I could hear my parents coming from the front room, I sighed in relief. But that relief wasn't going to last long, that I could sense. "Where have you been Draco?!" My father yelled at me he ased his wand in the air, as if to curse me but my mother, put her hand on his arm to stop him. Once again, I sighed.

"I was out with a...A friend." I informed him, despite it being the truth, he looked as though he still didn't believe me. But that was my father, suspicious of everyone but he expected their trust. "Would that friend be Amelia Weasley, by any chance?" my father interrogated "Maybe?" I told him but, even to me, it sounded like a question. With my answer,Lucius' face turned into an angry, to say the least, sneer and pointed his wand at me once again. "Crucio!"

I let out a scream of agony, although I should be used to it by now, but the pain was excruciating. "Stop, stop" I begged, pathetically this just made his grin all the larger. "Not until you've learnt your lesson boy."He sneered " I have. I'll stay away from her." I knew as soon as I said it, I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. I could never stay away from Mia. It would kill me. "Good Draco. I'll hold you to that." My father snapped.

God I hate him, he's always trying to make my life miserable. He hates the Weasleys to I have to hate them, to be honest, I don't I'm jelous ; they have a big family and are happy, they go on picnics and do everything together. You have no idea how humiliating it is to say that I'm jelous of them. If my father knew, he would kill me, very slowly and take great plesure in watching me bleed to death. He might aswell; I'd rather die than stay away from her. She's my best friend.

I got away as soon as I could, running upto my room and locking the door. Rummaging around for a piece of parchment, I had to write to Mia, to tell her everything.

Chere Mia,

Je suis si ce n'est un mauvais moment, mais je hd vous dire quelque chose. Mon père, il m'a torturé et qui me fait rester loin de vous. Je ne peux pas. Avez-vos parents découvrent que tu étais avec moi? Écrire de nouveau à moi dès que vous le pouvez. Soyez prudent et être sûr

Draco

xxx

I didn't care if the letter was intercepted by my father, I didn't care if he tortured me again. I had to warn her. Even if it does kill me, she means that much to me. Giving the letter to my owl, there was a quiet knock at my door, my mother. "Draco, can I come in, please?" She asked, her voice soft and caring, she was nothing like my father. "Yes." I told her, opening the door. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mother fussed. "I'm fine. What is it you wanted?" I questioned. "Your father is angry. He's threatening to kill her." She informed me, her voice exclaimed, I didn't get it. Who does he want dead? " He wants to kill Mia." Honestly, how hard did you hit your head?" She cleared up. "No! He can't do that! We have to stop him!" I shouted. "He won't, he won't, Draco. He's just angry right now and it's the old crazy man in his head speaking. Don't worry." My mum comforted me.


	11. Just a Normal Morning in the Two Houses

Mia POV

Its 12:30pm and I cant sleep, I've tried but my thoughts always go to Draco...And his letter. Why would a father do that to his child? Why does Lucius Malfoy wnat me dead? What have I ever done to him? Is Draco okay? These were some of the many questions running through my mind. What am I going to do? If I Draco doesn't stay away from me, he will get hurt more than he did. If I do though, the niether of us will be happy.

I had got his letter a few hours ago and I still hadn't replied and I had to soon or Draco will be worried. Lightind a candle, I found a piece of parchmen and a quill and wrote the letter:

Pour Draco,

Je sais que vous êtes probablement inquiet que je viens seulement répondu à votre lettre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis très bien. Etes-vous d'accord? J'ai reçu une lettre de ta mère, en me disant ce que votre père fait ha. Je ne peux pas dormir, je suis trop inquiet pour toi de le faire. Reprises dès que vous le pouvez.

I gave the letter to the owl and got into bed but, I couldn't stay still ; I was too scared and worried. I walked to my window. The moon was full with no clouds so, you could see the beautiful stars. I've always loved the night and the secrets it kept in it's darkest of shadows.

Draco POV

It was late but I couldn't sleep. I ached all over from the torture I had endured a few hours ago. I still hadn't recieved a reply from Mia and I was worried, worried that I-my father had scared her away. But, just as that thought crossed my mind, there was a scratching noise coming form my window, an owl. I tore it open reading each line carefully. I scribbled a reply, chuckling at her mother-heness, she was so much like her mother that it amused me

Pour mia

Je vais bien, juste quelques contusions. u n'avez pas besoin de la mère écrit pour vous? Je ne savais pas. Vous devez cesser de s'inquiéter et de dormir. Nous pouvons encore rencontrer avant de revenir à l'école ne peux pas nous? Ne pas écrire de nouveau jusqu'à ce que vous avez eu un peu de sommeil.

Draco xx

Than god she was okay. With that, I fell asleep. I dreamed of how my father would react if I were to see her again, I dreamed of him killing her. I was waked by my mother, she was sat on the edge of my ben looking at me-she was worried. "You had a bad dream." She explained, "But it's over now and you have to come down to breakfast. Now." She instructed me, her voice now stern, but I could see that she was afraid. Afraid of what was about to come. As was I.

Mia

I was rudely awoken by Fred and George throwing an unwelcome bucket of water over me, ice cold water!. "WHAT WAS HAT FOR?!" I shouted at the smirking idiots. "Well, are you going to answer me? Or do I have to go all Slytherin on the two of you?" I threatened the now cowering pair. "We'll tell you once you tell us what happened last year." they compromised now smirking. Oh no you don't. "Nothing." I insisted, I felt guilty for lying to them but I had to or they would hate, well they'll probably hate me when and if they find out. "Are you sure about that Mia? Because, we saw you with Draco Malfoy on more than a few occasions-"Fred was cut off by George, who finished his sentence "So something has to be going on!"

"Just leave it will you?" Mia shouted, which alerted their mother to a commotion. "What's going on here?" Molly questioned, looking directly at Mia as if to accuse her. "Nothing." The siblings assured her. But Molly still looked suspicious. Their mother must have decided to leave it; she left to go finish breakfast. "Last one to the breakfast table has to help de-gnome the garden. "Molly shouted to them. Giving all quick glances, they ran full out sprint, elbowing each other as they did so. Mia was in front but she misjudged her step on the stairs and fell. She heard a crack from her leg. "OW! OW! OW!" Her leg was broken.

"It's alright Mia, Just stop screaming and I'll fix it. But you'll probably need a pot on as I'm not the best at mending bones." Her mother comforted "Episky" and her leg was almost fixed. "What are these Mia?" Fred asked, holding up the letters Draco and herself had exchanged. "You do know that I know a bit of French right? And from what I can see, you two are more than just friends." He sneered, his fists clenched into fists. He had a look on his face that made her gulp in fear...Just a normal morning at the two house holds


	12. Kicked Out

"Are you going out with him?" Ron asked hatred evident in his features; I was surrounded by everyone, excluding Harry. They were all red in the face and my mother looked as if she was going to blow up, which wouldn't surprise me. I looked down guiltily, why do I feel guilty? I shouldn't be ashamed but I feel as if I have let them down in some way. "Nothing!" I insisted my face turning a light shade of pink, which gave me away instantly. "Do his parents know?" My father questioned. I shook my head.

"Mia! Why would you do that? He's a stuck up son of a-" I cut Fred of before he had chance to finish his hateful sentence. "He isn't! I know him, you don't so keep you freckled noses out my private business!" I ordered them all, my eyes blazing with anger. They had no right to pry like they are. Every single one of them looked taken aback, they hadn't thought that I would stand up for him as I did. My mother, though, was quick to recover and shouted saying that I had changed, that I never used to be like this, before I had gone to Hogwarts.

I had never been ganged up on by them before, not even when I was sorted into Slytherin and it hurt. "Go to your room, and I don't want to see your face until tomorrow! I don't want you here" Molly screamed at me, all the rage she had hid since I had returned home. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door before grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment and started to write to Draco, not bothering with the French.

Draco,

They know and they hate me! My 'mother' doesn't want me here, she even said so. What are we going to do, Draco? I can't live lie this; your father has tortured you and my family are going to throw me out! So, what do we do?

MW. XX

Tying the letter to Errol's leg, I flopped down onto my bed and let the tears fall. I had nobody on side and I-we needed help, help to get past this. 'I hope he's okay' and with that thought, darkness took over and I slept. I don't know how long it was, it could have been minutes or hour, when I was awoken to a tapping on my window. An owl. Draco. Walking to the window, I let the owl in and untied.

Mia,

How? Are you okay? If you need anything, you know where I am. I would tell you to come here but you know how my father is... My mother knows thats it. And they don't hate you they're just hurt that you would befriend me. We'll be fine and we'll get past it just you watch, Mia.

Draco Malfoy xx

I sighed in relief, he was okay, we'd be okay. "MIA!, GET DOWN HEER NOW. WE NEED TO TALK!" Molly shouted me so I trudged down the stairs to face the music. Better get it done now rather than later. Fury was written all over her crimson face, she looked at me with disgust. My own Mother! "Yes, Mother?" I asked sweetly, but she just carried on staring down at me through narrowed eyes. A few painful seconds later, she began to speak, "Mia I honestly don't know what to do. You are my oldest daughter and I loved you until...

"Well, I can't have you here, you keep reminding me that you are my daughter. Every time I see you I remember how betrayed, how hurt I was when you was sorted in to-" She kept on trailing off as if not wanting to hurt me but still to hurt me. I looked at her face, it was impassive as stone, not even her eyes showed any emotion. None at all. "Mum wh-" It was my turn to be cut off now and this time there was emotion on her face: anger, no fury. "LET ME TALK, MIA."She screamed, the vein on her forehead throbbing, all the anger she had held off on before now making it's appearance.

Molly's POV

"YOU COULD HAVE CHOSEN GRYFFINDOR, HARRY DID! SO WHY DIDN'T YOU? YOU HAD TO GO BE WITH THE SNAKES. BEFRIEND A MALFOY YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THEM! DID YOU DO IT JUST TO SPITE ME- JUST TO HURT ME?" Molly couldn't hold back anymore all the anger she had felt as she sent the howler received the Christmas gift and got Mia home was let loose . "Why do you compare me to Potter? It isn't like I had wanted to be in Slytherin! I didn't! But now I'm glad I am!" I screamed at her, but she was having none of it. "GO PACK YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT OF MY HOUS! NOW!" She yelled her face contorted with anger... Again.

Running up stairs again, I bumped into Fred and George, they looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry Mia. I didn't think that this would happen." One of them said. "But you'll always be my little sister." I just nodded and went to my old room. I quickly scribbled a note to Draco:

Draco,

They have kicked me out. I have nowhere to go!

MW

The owl flew off to his home with the latter and I opened my trunk to put everything I own in it. It wasn't much , only enough to fill half of the trunk. By the time I was finished, there was a letter on my bed.

Mia,

Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron in ten minutes.

DM

I dragged my trunk out of the Burrow, nobody had said a word to me, nobody. I wasn't crying, I had done enough of that before. Then I realised that I needed to use the Floo network, cringing, I knocked at the door and Molly opened it a scowl on her face. "Can I please use the floo network so I can get the the Leaky cauldron. "I asked, not meeting her eyes. Molly nodded and stepped aside to let me in.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" I shouted and threw down the powder. I was no longer in the Burrow but at my destination.


	13. Surprise Invitation

The Leaky Cauldron wasn't too busy, making it easier to manoeuvre my was to a table near the door. I collapsed onto the seat and tried my best not to remember the events that had just occurred but I failed and a few tears escaped. I waited for five long minutes and; he didn't show. 'I've been ditched' I thought to myself as I stood to go to the bar. I needed a drink. Ordering a Butter Beer, I let my eyes scan the crowd for the shock of white blond hair I so longed to see. I didn't. Thanking Tom, the Landlord, I made my was back to my seat. I quietly banged my head on the table trying to wipe away the memories.

When he finally arrived, I didn't see him more like sensed his presence. "Draco" I breathed I didn't turn around, I couldn't. I was a mess and I didn't want him to see me like it. "Mia, turn around. Please." My friend pleaded softly. I did but I couldn't look him in the eye as he tried desperately for me to do so. He knelt down in front of me looking tired and like he had been through hell and back. I looked him in the eye now, and you know what I saw? Not hate. Not disappointment. Just empathy and- and love. No, Amelia! Don't be so stupid! He gave me a look saying that it was alright. That was it, every wall I had built around me for most of my life crumbled to my feet and I started to sob. "Where am I going to go?" Sobbed quietly, "Draco?". Whispering comforting words to me, he came to sit next to me .

"I'm going to be homeless, I am homeless. I'm going to have to live on the street." I cried into his shoulder, messing up his suit. "You are not homeless Mia." He insisted which made me stop crying and look at him as if he had three heads. He was smirking! Malfoy I thought to myself. "I have no-" I was cut off by Draco. "Don't finish that sentence. of course you do. You, Mia are coming to live with me! In the manor. His Father hates me with a burning passion! My thoughts screamed at me bringing me back to my senses. "Draco, are you sure you're alright? Your Father hates me! Remember?" I told him hoping that he was joking, kind of. Despite the facet that his father hated me so much, I couldn't help but to feel a little relieved that I had a place to go. "He doesn't hate you, Mia, he just doesn't understand our friendship. That's all." My blonde fried explained.

"Oh so he doesn't mean to threaten me?" I almost shouted, shocked that Draco would expect me to live with Lucius. Had he forgotten that his father was the one who had sent me a death threat? "He's a crazy old man! And no he didn't mean it." Draco insisted. Neither of us had realised that we were shouting until that moment, and we were attracting quite a bit of unwanted attention. Everyone in the rundown tavern was staring at us as if we were one of those miserable muggle sit-coms. Draco and I looked at each other, silence stull hung over us, we didn't speak, we didn't make a sound we just sat the looking at one another, not wanting any more attention. There I stood up grabbing my possessions. "What do you think you're doing, Mia?" Draco asked angrily. "To your house duh." I told him. "Not yet you're not." He said pulling me back to sit next to him. "You're buying me a drink. I looked at him incredulously.


End file.
